Is It For Better Or For Worse? Chapter 3
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 6: By Dreamcatcher94. "Tanya and Embry."


**I hope you guys had a happy Memorial Day. My initial plan was to write at least two or three chapters over the Memorial weekend, but I had to work and my uncle and aunt came down from Connecticut to visit us…so I didn't have time to sit at my beautiful laptop to write my stories for the weekend. Plus, I'm still a little bit exhausted from working too many days for the past couple of weeks, and trying to move things from my house into my grandmother's (Grandma Annie needs someone to look after her, so it's gonna be my family). Nonetheless, that doesn't stop me from writing and rewriting and writing again, right? **

**Anyways, I want to thank those of you whom have reviewed and/or added my story. I've never realized how many people have read this story and added it, as well as even reviewed it. I can't believe that this story might be the biggest one I've ever written by far. **

**And now, for the chapter that you've all been waiting for… **

Chapter 3: Need You Now 

_(Tanya and Embry) _

Tanya and Emily were busying themselves with baking, that Tanya has started to forget about the lunch plan that she and Embry had. Within two hours, Tanya had some flour on her face and was making a cake for a customer's birthday party when Embry walked into the bakery. He leaned over the counter, checking out her behind. "Well, may I say that you have a lovely view that should never be showing to the customers?"

She turned around and nervously smiled at him. She came out from behind the counter and finally took a glance at the clock. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I've completely forgot about it."

He wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands down her arms, where goose bumps started to appear. "Honey, its fine. Why are you so nervous? It's just lunch, and a little bit of fun later on…"

She was about to say something when Leah came walking through the door with a couple of bags from Subway in her hands. "Hey, how's it going? Brought some lunch for you guys."

Emily rushed past Tanya and Embry and grabbed one of the bags from Leah's hand and took a seat at one of the table. Tanya's eyes were downcast when Embry looked back at her from the two hungry cousins. He pulled her closer to his body and pressed his forehead against hers. "Hey, it's okay Tanya. We'll go there another time, maybe this Friday with our friends like we normally do. Don't worry about it, sweetheart."

"I'm not worried about missing lunch, Embry." She finally said, looking at him with sadness.

"Then what is it? What's wrong?"

"I…well it's…it's, um…I'll tell you about it tonight, when I get home." Tanya stuttered out finally.

Embry sighed and hesitantly kissed her forehead. "You sure?"

She nodded and lightly kissed his lips. "I promise it's not that bad, Embry. I'll see you later?"

He smiled softly and whispered an "I love you" to her before grabbing one of the Subway bags from Leah and sped out from the bakery. She sighed and sat down with the girls and grabbed one of the slices of the sub and took a bite out of it. Emily gave her a look, but Leah didn't know what was going on. "What's going on with you two? You never fight? What gives?"

Tanya sighed and replied, "I was thinking about having a baby…"

-'o'-

_(Leah and Nahuel) _

"You were thinking about having what now?" Leah asked, after she spit out water from her mouth. Did she hear Tanya right when she said the "b" word?

"About having a baby, Leah…that's what I said." She replied.

"Why do you want to have a baby? I thought you and Embry said that you didn't want any for five or six years?"

"I know I've said that, but I can't help but wonder about what it would be like to have little Embry's and Tanya's running around the house. I've always wanted to be a mother, and it would be nice to have Embry's child growing inside of me. But, the problem is that I don't know if Embry wants to have a family so soon."

"'So soon?'" Emily asked, "You guys have been married for four years, I don't think having a baby after being married for so long is such a big deal."

Leah nodded her head in agreement. "Emily's right. Why don't you just tell him about it? At least ask him what he thinks about having a family. Maybe he wants to have a family, but is just waiting for the right time to start."

"Maybe you're right." Tanya replied, "I'll talk to him tonight. I just hope that he wants to have a family, like I do."

Leah placed one of her hands on top of Tanya's. "I'm sure he does, Tanya. Embry loves you very much that he even be married you, why wouldn't he want to have a family with you?"

Tanya smiled, and the three married women resumed back to eating their subs and talking about Emily's pregnancy. When they were finally done, Leah said goodbye to the girls and headed out the door. Just as she started to head toward her car, she spotted her husband standing by it. She chuckled and walked over to him. "What are you doing here? I thought I wouldn't see you until later on tonight?"

Nahuel wrapped his arms around her waist when she was finally in front of him. "Well, I wanted to see my beautiful wife when I got off from work today. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's not a bad thing. It's a very good thing." Nahuel roared in laughter, as he pulled in Leah into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Leah wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head into his chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Nahuel said, kissing the side of her face. "Did you have fun with Emily and Tanya today?"

"Yeah, we've talked about Emily being pregnant again…"

"Again? I thought they would've stopped with three by now?"

"You know how Emily and Sam are about wanting a girl. They already have three rambunctious boys; they need to have something that will quiet them down for a bit."

Nahuel nodded. "Well, congratulations to Emily and Sam, then."

"Yeah, plus Tanya and Embry might be having a baby soon."

"Really?" Nahuel asked in disbelief. "Since when? I thought they were going to wait awhile?"

"Well, Tanya might change Embry's mind about that…so we'll just have to wait and see about that."

Nahuel's hands dropped from Leah's sides, and she noticed that something wasn't right. "What's the matter, babe?"

"Do you ever see us having a family together?" he asked her.

Leah was stunned by his question. She have thought about having a family when she was younger, but when her father died, it was hard for her to ever think of becoming a mother—in fear of dying and leaving her children without a parent.

Leah finally gave him her answer. "Maybe someday, but I'm not ready. I don't want my child to go through what I went through, with losing a parent. I'm still coping with what happened to my father, and it hurts."

Nahuel took Leah's face in his hands and gently stroke his thumbs over her cheekbone. "I know, but when we do have a family, we will both be there for our children."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Because we're fighters, and we would do anything to be there for those beautiful children. Besides, they'll have your eyes and my accent, I hope."

Leah laughed and gently kissed him. "Eu te amo _**(I love you)**_, Nahuel."

"Você _**(back at you)**_, Leah."

-'o'-

_(Claire and Quil) _

It was already the end of the day for Claire's art classes and she was cleaning up the tables in her art room. She started putting the paintbrushes in the sink, trying to clean out the colors with the water. Claire didn't notice someone walking in, but she did feel strong, warm arms wrapping around her waist. She felt someone placed their head on her shoulder, and she started to smile.

"What are you doing?" his warm breath whispered against her ear.

She smiled and turned around in his arms, to find Quil smiling down at her in his fireman uniform. "Well, I was cleaning up my classroom, but now I'm getting a bit sidetracked by a really hot guy."

"Oh really? Well, I'm holding the most beautiful girl in my arms...and I can't wait to marry her."

She giggled and pressed her lips to his. "I can't wait to marry you, either."

He laughed and kisses her once more, and the both of them headed out the doors and went home.

Later that day, Claire and Quil were making dinner, when they heard the front door opened. "Hello?" a booming voice echoing out in the open.

"In the kitchen," Claire called out. When she looked away from the stove for a minute, she saw Jake and Nessie come in with a box of cookies for them. "Well, mercy me. Looks like my little magnolia just turned into a Tanya." Nessie said, as she places the box on the counter and hugged Claire.

"I don't think I'm turning into a Tanya...although I think you're going from a perfect rose and into a Leah." Claire replied, causing both girls to laugh.

Jake and Quil were laughing too, as they helped set the table. When the dinner was finally made and everyone had finally sat down to eat, Nessie asked Claire, "I know that you guys are still planning on the wedding, but would you ever think of having a double wedding?"

-'o'-

_(Renesmee and Jacob) _

"Nessie, if there was a chance for me to have a double wedding with someone; I hope that it would be shared with you." Claire replied, not really paying attention to what Nessie was doing with her left hand.

"I was hoping you would say that." Nessie replied.

Claire and Quil looked at each other, and then back at Jake and Nessie. "What are you talking about?" Claire asked.

Nessie glanced at Jake for a moment, and then put her hand out for Quil and Claire to see. Quil's eyes widen, while Claire gasped.

"You're engaged? You're getting married?" Claire exclaimed, then jumped out of the chair and hugged Nessie rather tightly. "I can't believe it! You're getting married, I'm getting married! We should definitely have a double wedding!"

Jake and Quil groans in annoyance, but at least their girls are happy. Jake came up from behind Nessie and held her in his arms. "I'm just happy I'm marrying the love of my life."

Nessie turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm also happy that I'm marrying my soul mate."

Jake started chuckling and bent down to kiss her. Even with an audience there, nothing could stop Jake and Nessie from expressing their love.

-'o'-

**Again, sorry for the long wait, but a lot of things were going on at home and work. On the bright side, I was able to write something today, especially since today I wouldn't really want to do anything. Yesterday was the death anniversary of my paternal grandmother, Sonja Damron. She passed away in 2005, when I was already "graduating" from sixth grade. **

**Her death took a toll on my family and me, personally, because she suffered from breast cancer during the last three years of her life. I even regretted never spending time with her because of her death, but after what happened to her, she helped me realized that I shouldn't stop what I'm doing with my life…I should keep moving forward. Even if more people start to leave in my young life, I would keep my head held high and live life to its fullest. I would even try to tell my maternal grandmother, Anne Ziemba to keep on striving to live life, but not even a mere human being like me could even tried to prevent death from happening (plus, she'd just turned 87 on June 11th) **

**This chapter is in honor of both of my grandmothers, and I hoped you have enjoyed it. Please review~~Dreamcatcher94 **

_**Reviews from Chapter 2 (Response): **_

**Funny Bunni987: Thank you for your review. I'll admit, it was a little difficult to make the characters flow in their own separate story, but it's even challenging in this chapter with mixing their stories together. It sounds weird but hopefully this chapter will make sense to you and the other readers. **

**spoons are for marmalade skies: Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you like how it started in the first chapter. Also, I'll read one of your stories for you, but thanks again for reviewing. **

**nfanpepsi: Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you think this story is unique. I was going for something like that, and I'm grateful that you said it. Again, thank you for the review. **


End file.
